villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scar (Disney)/Synopsis
The story of of the evil usurper Scar from the 1994 Oscar winning Disney film The Lion King and its sequels and television series. Synopsis ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures'' According to the novel series, The Lion King: Six New Adventures, Scar's real name is Taka, which is Swahili for "dirt", "trash", or "want". In A Tale of Two Brothers, which takes place some years before the events of The Lion King, an adolescent Taka is annoyed that his older brother Mufasa is chosen to be the heir to the throne. He is first seen along with Mufasa watching their father King Ahadi save a mandrill named Rafiki from three young hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Later at Pride Rock, Mufasa is almost attacked by a cobra, but Rafiki is able to get the cobra to leave in peace. Afterwards, Rafiki smells Taka's scent, thus meaning that he had put the cobra in Pride Rock to get it to attack Mufasa. Taka is later annoyed when Ahadi breaks his promise to go hunting with him, choosing to solve the drought problems in the Pride Lands instead. Taka wanders off to talk to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who tell him that if Mufasa were to be made to look like a failure to Ahadi, then Taka himself will look good in comparison and take the throne. Taka later tricks his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a Cape buffalo named Boma is refusing to share the water. Mufasa begins reasoning with Boma, when Taka roars and says that Boma must move by order of the Lion King, or Mufasa will face Boma in combat. Boma charges out of the water at Mufasa. Mufasa escapes to safety with Rafiki, but Boma says that his herd will get Taka. Mufasa runs back to find Taka being attacked by Boma's herd. The largest of the buffaloes slashes Taka with his horns, knocking him unconscious. Mufasa leaps in to save his brother and the buffaloes ready themselves to attack again. Before they can do so, however, Ahadi appears with a large herd of animals. The herd surrounds the buffaloes and ends the fight. Later on, Rafiki examines Taka and finds a deep cut on his left eye, which will never fully heal. When Taka reveals that he wished to get back at Ahadi for breaking his promise, he is scolded by Ahadi for letting his anger rule him. A remorseful Taka then requests that he be called "Scar" from now on, as a reminder of how he foolishly allowed his anger to rule him. ''The Lion King'' In his debut, Scar is first seen after the presentation of his nephew Simba, catching a mouse and telling it that life is not fair as he shall never be King and the mouse will never see the light of another day. Before Scar can eat the mouse, he is confronted by Zazu, giving the mouse time to escape. Annoyed at losing his lunch, Scar attempts to eat Zazu, but is stopped by Mufasa, who confronts Scar over missing the ceremony. Scar claims that it must have slipped his mind. Zazu tells Scar that as the King's brother, he should have been first in line, to which Scar replies that he "was" first in line until Simba (whom Scar refers to as "the little hairball") was born. Mufasa replies that the "hairball" is his son and Scar's future King, to which Scar sarcasticlly replies that he will practice his curtsy. Scar attempts to leave, causing Mufasa to warn him not to turn his back on him, to which Scar replies that perhaps Mufasa shouldn't turn his back on him. When Mufasa demands to know if Scar was challenging him, Scar replies that he wouldn't dream of it. When Zazu asks why, Scar says that as far as brains go, he got the lion's share, but when it comes to brute strength, he is at the shallow end of the gene pool. After this, Scar exits Pride Rock. A few months later, Scar is visted by Simba, who tells him that Mufasa showed him around the whole kingdom. Scar asks Simba if Mufasa showed him the rise above the northern border, to which Simba says that Mufasa told him that he could not go there. Scar replies that only the bravest lions go there and reveals that the place is an elephant graveyard, but has Simba promise to not visit there, to which Simba says he won't. However, Scar, knowing that Simba will go to the Elephant Graveyard anyway just to prove his bravery, secretly orders his hyena minions, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, to kill the cub as part of his plan to overthrow Mufasa as king. However Simba and his friend Nala are saved by Mufasa, who scares off the hyenas. It's then shown that Scar watched the whole thing on top, and he is extremely angry that his plan had failed. Later that night, Scar goes to the hyenas and sings his song "Be Prepared", revealing his intention to murder both Mufasa and Simba and claim the throne to himself. He also convinces the hyenas to help him in his plan, saying that they will never go hungry again. Sometime later, Scar sets another trap for Simba by having him stay inside a gorge while Shenzi, Banzai and Ed chase a wildebeest herd into the gorge, causing a stampede. Scar alerts Mufasa to the incident and the two brothers along with Zazu race to the gorge. Whilst Mufasa dives into the stampede to rescue Simba, Zazu declares that he will go and get help. However Scar, not wanting his plan to be ruined, knocks Zazu out by hitting him against a wall in the gorge. Scar then watches as Mufasa rescues Simba and places him on a small ledge out of harms way. Scar later approachs the edge of one of the higher ledges in the gorge and looks down to see Mufasa trying to climb up it. Mufasa then looks up and spots Scar and pleads for his brother to help him. However, Scar, seizing the opportunity presented by his usually powerful brother's helplessness, grabs hold of his paws and sinks his claws into them, which makes Mufasa roar in pain. Scar then leans over and gived his horrified brother a cruel smile before saying "Long Live The King" and then hurls Mufasa off the cliff back into the stampede, where he is trampled to death by the wildebeest. Moments after the stampede is over, Scar goes into the gorge (most likely to make sure that Mufasa didn't survive) and finds Simba next to Mufasa's corpse. As Simba did not see his uncle's action of throwing Mufasa, Scar manages to manipulate a devastated Simba into thinking Mufasa's death was his fault (as Simba had roared seconds before the stampede started), and he tells him to run away and never return. The minute Simba is out of earshot, Scar orders Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill him; but unknown to Scar, Simba escapes. Believing Simba to be dead, Scar returns to Pride Rock and tells the pride that both Mufasa and Simba perished in the stampede. He then "with a heavy heart", takes over Mufasa's throne and lets the hyenas into the Pride Lands, resulting the Circle of Life broken. Though it would have seem that Scar has finally achieved his goal in becoming King of the Pride Lands and letting the hyenas hunt down whatever food they can, the Pride Lands start to grow barren due to over-hunting over the years, causing many herds of animals to wander off. A drought also has stricken the lands, and both the the lions and hyenas are complaining over the lack of food or water left for them to feed on. However, Scar completely ignores their pleas, as he still wishes to maintain his power of the lands. He also forbids anyone to say Mufasa's name in his presence. Scar later confronts his sister-in-law Sarabi over the lack of food. Sarabi suggests that the entire pride must leave the Pride Lands to survive since there is nothing left, but Scar stubbornly refuses to leave his kingdom. After Sarabi unfavorably compares Scar to his late brother, Scar loses his temper and brutally strikes Sarabi. Just then, another lion appears and comes to Sarabi's defense. Scar initially mistakes the lion for Mufasa before discovering that he is in fact an older Simba (who had been convinced by Nala, Rafiki and Mufasa's spirit to return to The Pride Lands). Simba confronts Scar and attempts to force him to resign the throne, but Scar questions on must it all end in violence and how he would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member and asks Simba if he agrees. When Simba says that he has put it behind him, Scar questions on if the pride have put it behind them. When Nala asks what Scar is talking about, Scar acts surprised that Simba has not told the pride his little secret and says that now is his chance to tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death. After Simba admits that he is responsible, Scar calls him a murderer and backs him off the edge of Pride Rock at the same time a rogue lightning bolt strikes the ground below and lights the surrounding area on fire. As Simba clings on to the rock, Scar says that the scene looks familiar to him and wonders why. Scar then remembers that it was the same way Mufasa looked before he died just as Simba loses his footing and starts to slide further down Pride Rock. Rather than allow Simba to simply lose his grip and fall to his death, Scar (hoping to taunt his nephew further and to presumably kill him personally) grabs hold of his paws and sinks his claws into them (like he did to Mufasa), before leaning over and whispering to Simba "his little secret", that he really killed Mufasa. Before Scar can throw Simba off Pride Rock into the flames as his punishment, the younger lion upon realizing the truth and Scar being a liar and should be the one to be punished, manages to free himself from Scar's grip, jumping up and pinning him down. Simba angrily demands that he confesses to Mufasa's murder to the pride. When Scar is unwilling to confess, Simba starts to choke his uncle by pressing his paw onto his throat. Scar then announces the truth, though in a low tone until he is forced to say it aloud and this causes the rest of the pride to rebel against him for his treachery and falsely accussing Simba over Mufasa's demise. The hyenas come to the king's aid and attack Simba and a fierce battle ensues between the pride, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and the hyena clan. Scar uses the ensuing discord to attempt to escape, but Simba manages to corner him at the top of Pride Rock and prepares to avenge his father. Scar pleads for his life, blaming his evil plot on the hyenas (not knowing that Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are overhearing, causing them to angrily back away). However, not wanting become the monster Scar was, Simba refuses to kill Scar and instead banishes him from the Pride Lands and tells him to run away and never return (the same words that Scar said to Simba after Mufasa's death). Recoiling on this, Scar manages to ambush Simba by throwing burning embers into his face before attempting to kill him. The two engage in a vicious fight, which ends with Simba managing to kick his uncle off of Pride Rock to the ground below. Scar survives the fall, as he struggles to his feet, the hyenas arrive. Scar greets his "friends" in a pleasant matter, but, to his horror, the hyenas reveal that they overheard Scar blaming his crimes on them. In their hunger and vengeance, the hyenas begin to surround their treacherous former leader with wide grins. Realizing his mistake, Scar desperately pleads for his life and attempts to explain his earlier statements, but to no avail; the hyenas close in, leap upon Scar and rip him apart as flames rise around them. It's implied that Scar was eaten alive by the hungry hyenas both for his betrayal and his broken promises, although he could also just have been mauled by his former sidekicks and later burned to death, leading to his demise. ''The Lion King 1 1/2'' In the 2004 midquel, Scar is the overarching antagonist. Scar made a few cameo appearances, as the story shows the view points of Timon and Pumbaa while Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed take on the role as the main antagonists. Scar's first appearance is when he cornered Simba at the cliff of Pride Rock before the battle began. He is later seen being chased by Simba across the peak of Pride Rock, and he is last seen tumbling over the edge of the cliff after being defeated by Simba before being eaten alive by the jaws of the hyenas. Upon seeing Scar fall, Pumbaa says "I think Scar is down and out!". ''The Lion Guard'' In The Lion Guard (which takes place after the first film and in the middle of the second), it is revealed that when Scar was younger, he led the Lion Guard that protected the Pride Lands and defended the Circle of Life. His place was a tradition to all second born children of The Lion King/Queen, and was given a power called the Roar of the Elders which when used, causes the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with him. However, the power got to Scar's head and he believed that with this power, he should be king instead of Mufasa. But when the rest of the Lion Guard refused to help him overthrow Mufasa, Scar used the Roar of the Elders to kill them. Due to using the Roar of the Elders for evil, Scar lost his power completely and became shriveled and horrible, becoming the power-hungry tyrant he is remembered as of currently. Though Scar is long dead, his legacy had a big effect on his great-nephew, Simba's son, Kion. After gaining the power of The Roar and learning of Scar's past, Kion became more cautious about using the Roar for good instead of evil. In the first season episode "Lions of the Outlands", Scar's relationship with Zira is mentioned, where it is told that the two had a close relationship and Scar had told Zira about the Roar of the Elders and how he lost it. Scar eventually returns as a spirit summoned out of Hell and serves as the main antagonist in the second season of the series after Kion unintentionally helps Janja and Ushari to summon him by using the Roar of the Elders in anger. In the special episode "The Rise of Scar", finally growing tired of being hurt anytime he is near the Lion Guard and after discovering Kion's secret of speaking to his grandfather Mufasa's spirit, the snake Ushari starts wondering how he can use that information for his own benefit. He eventually runs into Janja and his clan and, in order to save himself from being eaten, Ushari starts trying to bargain with Janja, telling him of Kion's secret. The pair wonder if they can bring Scar back to life, and do some research. Eventually, they learn that to summon Scar, they need fire, a Bakora Staff and Kion to use the Roar of the Elders. Knowing that Kion's roar is most powerful when his loved ones are threatened, Janja's clan kidnap Kiara and steal the Bakora Staff of Rafiki's apprentice Makini and return to their volcano lair. Although the Lion Guard rescue Kiara, Janja warns Kion that he and his clan will keep coming back again to harm his family, causing Kion to unleash the Roar of the Elders in anger in the lair, causing the volcano to erupt. After the Guard leave, Ushari starts to use the Bakora Staff to try and summon Scar, but nothing happens. Furious, Janja grabs the staff and kicks it into the volcano. With a small eruption Scar suddenly appears and, after being questionned, introduces himself. In the episode "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie", now that he's revived, Scar begins to plot to get his revenge on Simba and reclaim control over the Pride Lands, first forming an alliance with Ushari and Janja and his clan. Upon learning from Ushari's Skinks spies that the Lion Guard has accidentelly awakened Makuu and his float from their hibernation during the dry season, Scar sees this as an opportunity to wreak havoc in the Pride Lands, and orders the Skinks to keep watch on the situation, and inform him of any changes. When informed that a rebellious member of Makuu's float, Kiburi, has challenged the latter to a Mashindano, Scar decides this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of Simba, knowing that many Pride Landers, as well as the royal family, will be in attendance. He orders Ushari to trick Kiburi into believing that if he killed Simba, he will rule the Pride Lands. However, while Ushari succeeds in tricking Kiburi, the plan ultimately fails, due to the Lion Guard's interference. This also causes Kiburi and his three crocodile followers to be banished from both the crocodile float and the Pride Lands forever. On their way in the Outlands, Kiburi and his followers run into Ushari again, who takes them to the volcano, where Scar reveals himself to them. Singing "I Have A Plan", Scar explains his revenge plan to Janja, Ushari, Cheezi, Chungu, Kiburi and his followers, explaining his scheme to unify all of the animals in the Outlands. With an army of henchmen at his side once more, Scar seeks to ignite a hostile takeover of the Pride Lands to reclaim the kingdom as his own domain, and break the Circle of Life for good. In the episode "Swept Away", Upon learning from one of Ushari's Skinks spies that Beshte has ended up in the Outlands alone, Scar sees this as a good opportunity to eliminate the strongest of the Lion Guard, which would weaken it. When questioned by Cheezi and Chungu about how they're going to do that, Scar irritably reminds them that it is the dry season and too much sun weakens hippopotamuses. As Beshte already seems to trust Ushari's Skinks, Scar decides to take advantage of this and then explains his plan: the Skinks will lure Besthe to the Rocky Plateau where Janja, Cheezi and Chungu could trap and crush him by dropping rocks. The plan nearly succeeds, but is ultimately thwarted when the rest of the Guard arrives just in time and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to send the hyenas flying away. After landing near the volcano, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu decide not to return to Scar immediately, knowing that he will be so furious at them for their failure. Unfortunately for them, as they begin to walk away, Ushari arrives and coldly informs them that Scar wishes to speak to them now and he is not happy. A small eruption can be seen at the top of the volcano, apparently confirming this. In the episode "Rescue in the Outlands", Scar sends Janja, Cheezi and Chungu in search of Reirei's Pack, wanting to get them on his side. During their search for the jackals, Janja and his goons stumble on Jasiri, who marks the area as her turf (something which Janja forgot to do) and defeats and sends them back to the volcano when they try to get it back. Upon hearing about Jasiri, Scar, at first, sees her as a possible valuable ally, but Janja reveals that Jasiri is friends with the Lion Guard and also respects the Circle of Life, unlike the other Outlanders (singing "The Worst Hyena We Know" in the process). With this information, Scar changes his mind and decides that she is a threat. He orders Janja to get rid of her immediately, and to do this with his entire clan, as he perfectly understands that Jasiri is too strong for only him, Cheezi and Chungu. As they leave, Scar coldly warns Janja to not disappoint him again. Janja and his clan nearly succeed in getting rid of Jasiri and also two hyena cubs named Tunu and Wema at the same time, but ultimately fails, as Madoa (Jasiri's sister) secretly escapes to warn the Lion Guard, who save Jasiri and the two cubs and chase Janja's clan away. In the episode "The Bite of Kenge", Scar stops an argument between Janja, Cheezi, Chungu and Ushari (the latter having been trampled on by the others) and learns from the hyenas that they have discovered a supply of watermelons intended for the elephants through the Dry Season. Scar sees this as potential to break the Circle of Life by removing the watermelons from the Pride Lands as this will cause the elephants to become dehydrated as a result. He orders Janja and his goons to return and steal all of the watermelons. But Janja is hesitant as the Lion Guard had already prevented them from doing so earlier and will probably be waiting for them. Ushari then reveals having a friend who can help and will not disappoint them. Satisfied, Scar orders Ushari to find his friend Kenge and tell him to deal with the Lion Guard. In the episode "The Morning Report", Scar orders Janja ans his hyenas to kidnap Zazu. When Janja questions him on what to do next, Scar orders him to interrogate Zazu. Although this annoys Janja, Scar explains that being Simba's royal adviser, Zazu is "keeper of all the secrets of the Pride Lands", and that the information Zazu could disperse would make it easy for them to take over the Pride Lands. He then tells Janja to hurry as the Lion Guard must already be looking for Zazu. In the episode "Divide and Conquer", Scar sends Janja's clan and Reirei's pack into the Pride Lands to eliminate Rafiki as he can sense Lions of the Past. Luckily, Rafiki and The Lion Guard are able to defeat the two groups. However during the battle, Janja tries to escape, only for Scar to appear and berate him for being cowerdly, unaware that they are being watched by Kion. In the episode "The Scorpion's Sting", Scar gathers up all his minions at the volcano and reveals his plot to defeat Simba and the Lion Guard. When Janja asks how they are going to get rid of Simba and the Lion Guard on the same day, Scar reveals that he brought in some help and sends Sumu, a scorpion, to sting Simba. After Sumu accomplishes his job, the Lion Guard and Makini head to the Outlands to get volcanic ash to heal Simba, and Scar sends his minions to slow down the heroes. After beating Kiburi's float, Reirei's pack, and Janja's clan, the Lion Guard and Makini arrive at the volcano, where they gather some volcanic ash and get ready to leave, when suddenly, Scar appears from the volcano to greet them. Kion recognizes Scar, but decides not to fight him and prepres to leave, only to be surrounded by Scar's minions. When Kion decides to use the Roar, Scar warns him of the side-effects of using it in a volcano, but the lion cub surprises him by using the Roar in a way he never thought possible, and is able to clear a path, defeating Ushari, the skinks, Kenge, Kiburi's float, Reirei's pack and Janja's clan in the process. In a last resort, Scar orders Mzingo's flock to get the gourd with the ash, but when the vultures are defeated, Scar states in frustration that the war has just begun. In the episode "The Kilio Valley Fire", Scar orders his minions to set fire to the Kilio Valley (the Pride Lands's elephants's home). After they succeed in doing so, he rises from the small flame of a remaining flaming stick that was thrown to the ground by a member of Mzingo's flock named Mwoga and praises them for their victory before ordering them to remain in Kilio Valley. When being questioned by Kiburi and Reirei, Scar reveals that his plan is to take over the Pride Lands piece by piece so that the Lion Guard will have nothing left to defend the Circle of Life and protect the Pride Lands. Later on, in the episode "Undercover Kinyonga", Scar summons Janja and his clan back to the volcano. He stops a brief argument from Ushari and Janja (as the cobra was berating the hyena for being late), stating he has no time for "these ridiculous arguments". He then orders Janja to enter the Pride Lands with his entire clan, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing as this will cut off a major water supply during the middle of the dry season, which will thus cause the Pride Landers to get thirsty and will plunge the Pride Lands into unrest, desperation, and chaos. However, Scar is unaware that a female chameleonnamed Kinyonga, who is spying on him by using her camouflage ability, has heard everything and is planning to expose it to the Lion Guard so they can foil his scheme. Soon after the plan has been confirmed, however, Shupavu and her group notice Kinyonga's shadow against a wall, and brings her to the attention of Scar, who then asks to know who dares to spy on him. Ushari then commands them to stop the intruder, and the skinks pursues Kinyonga out of the volcano but ultimtely fail to apprehend her. In the episode "The Hyena Resistance", Scar orders a three-sided attack to take over Mizimu Grove, with Janja's leading. However, Janja's clan gets blocked by a rock slide caused and is forced to return to the volcano. When Janja tells Scar the bad news, the latter gets extremely angry and fiercely roars at the hyena, knocking him away. Scar almost grows angry at Kiburi too, who save himself by stating that the problem was that the plan did not go as planned. Scar then orders another attack, this time on Big Springs, with Kiburi leading. Once again, the attack is thwarted. Scar then orders another attack under Reirei's leadership, but the same thing occurs. After the three failed attacks, Jasiri celebrates the Hyena Resistance's success with Kion on the border of the Outlands and the Pride Lands. Unbeknownst to them, Njano and Shupavu overhear the conversation and report back to Scar. Scar then questions Janja on Jasiri's status, as Janja had previously reported that Jasiri had fallen into a lava pit along with some hyena cubs. Janja then fearfully confesses that the Lion Guard had come to save her. Scar then orders Janja to takes care of her and her clan for good, by playing them at their own game. He tells Janja to announce that he and his clan will be attacking Mizimu Grove again, but will instead attack her and her clan while the Lion Guard is at the grove. Janja gets confused initially, but Scar soon makes it clear. After telling him to also bring the jackals and crocodiles with him and his clan, Scar coldly warns Janja not to fail again. In the episode "The Underground Adventure", after hearing From Shupavu and Njano that Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri are at the mud pots at the edge of the Pridelands, Scar orders Njano to fetch him a vulture, who will be delivering a "gift of fire" to Kion and his companions. In the episode titled "Pride Landers Unite!", Scar's spies Shupavu and Njano find out about Kion leading a small group of pridelands animals to help fight Scar's army. He orders the hyenas, jackals and crocodiles to go to Makuu's watering hole and they attempt to take it over. In the episode "The Queen's Visit", Scar's spies dicover a water treaty between the back lands and the pridelands with a rare leucistic/golden zebra named Dhahabu and demands that it must be put to an end, so he sends the jackals to try and kill Dhahabu but then Raha and Starahe, two zebra siblings that are Dhahabu's best friends, stop the jackals and Dahabu is saved ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' In the 1998 sequel, it is revealed that Scar has a pride of lionesses known as the Outsiders (led by his most loyal follower Zira) who were banished to the Outlands for their loyalty towards Scar. Also, Zira believes that Simba is responsible for Scar's death (unaware that the hyenas, not Simba, are the ones responsible for Scar's death) and plots to engineer Simba's downfall so that she can have her son Kovu take over as the new King as Scar had chosen the cub to be his successor, despite Kovu not being his biological son. However when becoming a young adult, Kovu has a change of heart after falling in love with Simba's daughter Kiara, and soon learned about the truth about Scar's death from Simba. Initially, Simba barely accepted Kovu in his pride, due to him being Scar's heir. When Simba finally accepted Kovu, Zira and the other Outsiders ambushed him, leading Simba to hate Kovu again by believing that he was in on the ambush. In the final battle between the Pridelanders and Outsiders, Kiara and Kovu convinced the Outsiders to give up their grudge against the Pridelanders, except for Zira, who ends up falling to her death on the same gorge after her failed attempt to kill Simba. Despite Zira's death, both her and Scar's desire to have Kovu as their successor is most likely to come true, but not in the way as they expected as Kovu wants to carry on Mufasa's legacy, inspiring a touched Simba to accept Kovu as his new son-in-law and future successor. Aside from being mentioned, Scar makes two appearances in the film. The first being in Simba's nightmare where he stops Simba from saving Mufasa from falling into the stampede, before turning into Kovu and throws Simba into the stampede after Mufasa. His second and final appearance is when Kovu is banished from the Pride Lands and gazes into a puddle, only to see Scar's reflection instead of his own. ''The Lion King (2019) Scar will appear as the main antagonist in the live-action/CGI remake of ''The Lion King. He will have a pale mane and will have a weak/frail look to him as shown in the trailer. He will also be more brutal than his original counterpart. In other media ''The Lion King'' (musical) Within the musical of the same name, Scar's actions are relatively the same as compared to the original film, with a few exceptions: one of them being that he had any of his followers who had questioned his leadership put to death for doing so. The other being that he at one point tries and fails to make Nala become his queen and mother of his children (an act of his that was cut from the original film). He also becomes more and more paranoid as he feels he's being haunted by his deceased older brother. ''Timon and Pumbaa'' Scar makes a few cameos meant for comedy purposes in the animated series Timon & Pumbaa, despite that he was already dead by that time. He is seen when Timon tries to revive Pumbaa's amnesia after being struck by lightning, and when Zazu cleans out his trash can. ''House of Mouse'' In House of Mouse, Scar made few minor cameos. In the episode "Jiminy Cricket", Jiminy used Scar as an example of temptations. At the end of that same episode, Scar was seen aside some of the other guests when they were arguing over Jiminy. In the episode "Ask Von Drake", Scar can be briefly seen being held by Rafiki just as Simba was in the film. In the episode "Goofy's Valentine Date", Scar was seen along with the other guests. Scar appears in Disney’s Hose of Villains. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' In Adventure Land, Scar makes a deal with Hades, where as if Scar could obtain the crystal of the magic kingdom, he would be granted immortality and rule over the Pride Lands forever. He forces the hyenas to work for him again, deceptively convincing them that he is invincible. he tries to get them to start an elephant stampede to crush anyone who gets in his way, but they fail. When the Park guests injure Scar in front of the hyenas, Shenzi is the first to see through his lies, rallies up the pack, and leaves. After a conversation with Hades, Scar twice battles the park guests, the first time beating them, the next time, it's vice versa. Hades gives Scar one last chance and turns him into a devilish and destructive storm cloud, and battles the park guests again. Scar is ultimately defeated and the park guests win. Later, at the end, he is sucked into a snow globe with Hades and all of the other he recruited. Scar appears as both the main antagonist and final boss of the 1994 video game adaptation The Lion King on Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Scar is a boss in the Pride Lands chapter, and teams up with Pete. In the end, he faces Simba as in the movie, only he goes up the cliff and Pete reveals that Scar has become a Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy join Simba to face the tyrannical lion who ends up losing before he was collapsing from exhaustion and dying. His ghost was also a boss in Kingdom Hearts II. He looks like the living Scar, but he is darker in color and he has a dark aura around him. Now a ghost filled with hatred, he would haunt Simba, who was now king. This caused Simba to become extremely afraid. This made him the laughing stock of the hyenas, mainly Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Simba seeked help, and went to the hyenas, asking if they knew of Scar's Ghost. They knew nothing, and said Scar's Ghost only hangs out around fraidy cats. Immediately, Scar's Ghost appeared. He taunted Simba, asking what it was like to be king. Simba retreated, causing the hyenas to laugh maniacally. Simba went to his paradise, where he met Timon and Pumbaa, but even there he was not safe from the ghost, and was still tormented. He was having doubts and Sora tried to snap him out of it but it didn't work. Then Donald used his powers to create a fake ghost, and it taunted Simba until he overcame his fear and pounced on it. Now facing his fears, he went back to the Pridelands. Scar's Ghost was already there, and it was now haunting Simba's wife Nala and Pumbaa. When Simba returned, the ghost confronted him, but Simba told it to get out, scaring it away. Soon after, all of the ghosts came and formed a giant Heartless beast called the Groundshaker. The beast attacked, and a large battle ensued. The Groundshaker took several hits, and it collapsed and disappeared. Simba claimed his place as king. Category:Synopsis